


Natsu's laugh.

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratsu Weekend 2020, Jealousy, Kissing, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Natsu kept things to himself, mainly embarrassing things. How long he spends on his face, and his deepest and darkest secret, his true laughter.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 89
Collections: Gratsu Weekend 2020





	Natsu's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> day two Joke/laughter

There were many things about himself that Natsu didn’t like. He didn’t like how long he spent looking at himself in the mirror, just to make sure he looked okay. He didn’t like his thighs, so he always wore baggy pants. 

But, although it would be embarrassing for someone to find out how much time he spends on making sure his face stays acne-free, he could live with it. What he couldn’t live with was his laugh. 

His true laugh, which was in his opinion the worst laugh in the universe. Natsu snorted when he laughed. Ever since Natsu first snorted when he laughed, luckily he was alone and was laughing at something he read, he decided he would fake laugh. 

Surprisingly no one noticed, and for years no one knew Natsu snorted when he laughed. All of Natsu’s hard work had paid off until one day. 

Natsu had been having a good morning, everything was going great, so he was a little more carefree. Gajeel had been telling a really funny story and Natsu couldn’t hold it back, he burst into laughter, snorting and everything. Thankfully the only people in the hearing range were the other dragon slayers. 

What surprised him was that they didn’t care, what they did care about was why Natsu clamped his hands over his mouth and turned red. “Hey, you okay Salamander?”

Natsu nodded, “Yeah, sorry guys, my laugh is ugly, so could you please not mention anything?” They all froze. 

“It sounds fine Natsu-nii, you’re worrying too much, but we won’t say anything.” Sting made a zipping his mouth motion, Wendy and Rogue nodded. While Gajeel rolled his eyes, muttering about how it was ‘just a laugh’. 

~  
However, aside from that incident, no one else found out about his laugh. However, with Natsu’s luck, he should have known better than to think he was safe. 

Natsu was at Gray’s house, and the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie. With Gray laying on the couch his head resting comfortably in the dragon slayers lap. 

The two were watching some stupid comedy movie, Natsu wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, focusing more on Gray, who was actually watching the movie. 

Natsu ran his fingers through the raven locks, his hand brushing the hair out of his boyfriend’s face. Eventually, the movie ended, or it got too boring, either way, Gray rolled over so he was facing Natsu’s stomach.  
When Gray was shuffling around his hair brushed against a ticklish spot. Natsu giggled a little before stopping when Gray shot up. 

“Is everything okay Gray?” Natsu started getting worried. “Are you okay?” 

“You’re ticklish,” Gray said with a devious smirk on his face. 

“What?” Gray didn’t respond to Natsu’s confusion but pinned his arms above his head so that Natsu couldn’t move. 

“Gray? What’s going on, I’m very confused.” Natsu looked at Gray worriedly before breaking into laughter whenever Gray brushed against his hip. 

Grays smirked widened as he continued his movement, causing Natsu to burst out into laughter, his true laughter. Gray only grinned wider whenever Natsu flushed and tried to hide his face in his face. 

Gray gave Natsu a few minutes to calm down and unpinned his hands, which immediately covered his face. 

Gray looked at Natsu who looked like he was trying to hide from the world. “Aw, I didn’t know you snorted when you laughed.” Gray teased Natsu. 

Gray was not expecting Natsu to whine and try to curl into a smaller ball. “I like your laugh. If that’s what you’re self-conscious about.” Gray was now getting worried. 

“No, you don’t. It’s ugly.” Natsu mumbled as he uncurled from a ball but still didn’t look Gray into the eyes. 

“It’s cute,” Gray flicked Natsu on the nose, “It’s you. It’s almost as nice as your thighs. Don’t hide things from me, baby. I would never make laugh at you, maybe with you, but not at you.” 

Natsu rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Natsu pulled Gray in for a kiss. Slowly climbing into Gray’s lap as he opened his mouth and let Gray shove his tongue in his mouth. 

Gray gripped Natsu’s thigh and was moving up to his ass when there was a knock at the door. The two separated with a groan before Natsu got off of Gray, and Gray went to answer the door. 

“Gray-sammaa! Juvia has brought lunch for you!” Natsu quickly frowned but stayed on his position from where he was laying down on the couch. 

“Oh, hey Juvia. That was nice, but I’ve already eaten.” Gray tried to wave her away. “Is there anything you need?” 

“Yes, Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go out for dinner sometime.” Natsu couldn’t see her bet he bet she was doing some obvious flirting tactic. Boobs bigger or some shit. 

Natsu huffed and turned over on the couch covering himself with the blanket. “Uh, sorry Juvia. You’re a nice girl, but I just don’t like you that way.” 

“Okay, Gray-sama. I’ll see you at the guild later.” However, on her way out Natsu heard her muttering about how he was just shy.

“Sorry about that Natsu.” Gray sat down on the couch and rearranged the both of them so that Natsu was laying on top of Gray. 

“I love you, Gray.” Gray smiled and kissed Natsu softly. 

“I love you too sweetheart, you should laugh like that more often though, I’m not lying it does sound cute.” The only response he got was a half-hearted slap on the chest. And a small smile and blush on Natsu’s face.


End file.
